mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonya Blade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, a U.S. Marine. When he embarked on a covert operation and never returned, she vowed to honor his memory. She joined the Marines and pushed herself hard, quickly rising in rank. Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win her many friends, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought beside her. Though she has never given up her quest to uncover the truth behind her father's disappearance, she realizes that she might never see him again. Now Sonya finds herself caught up in the mysterious Mortal Kombat tournament. Like her father, she too could become a casualty of war." Storyline Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after Cage's victories to search for her partner, Jax. Johnny Cage catches up with her on the Pit where he continues to flirt with her, resulting in a frustrated Sonya challenging him to a fight. She ultimately loses to Cage, which causes Kano to appear. Cage fights on behalf of Sonya, and defeats Kano, for which she thanks him. However, Kano subsequently disappears while Sonya and Cage are discussing their situations. Sonya expresses her gratitude to Cage and sets out to find Jax. Sonya locates Jax in one of the prison cells in Goro's Lair. When she tries to free him, Shang Tsung appears and forces her to face Sub-Zero. After she defeats Sub-Zero, Raiden appears. Raiden receives another message from his future self and tells Sonya that she is not the person meant to face Shang Tsung. He faces Sonya, but is defeated as well. While Raiden is on the ground, Raiden whispers to Sonya to shield her eyes. As she does, Raiden creates a flash of light to blind Shang Tsung. Using this as a distraction, Sonya rescues Jax and attempts to flee the island. While out of Goro's Lair, Sonya lets Jax rest while she attempts to call in an evacuation team. Kitana and Jade find her, and inform her that no one is allowed to leave. Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade in a two-on-one fight, just as their evac helicopter arrives. She signals it down to land, just at the same time as Shang Tsung appears. He shoots a fireball at it, making it it explode. Tsung then makes Sonya fight Kano, she defeats him and tries to arrest him, but Shang Tsung stops her. Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Raiden all meet Sonya and Jax after Shang Tsung and Kano have left. Raiden proceeds to heal all of Jax's wounds, and Sonya is informed of the situation regarding Earthrealm. Sonya is among the Earth warriors who witness Scorpion returning with a dead Sub-Zero's remains, and Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final match of the tournament. She can be seen in the victory ceremony for Liu Kang. After the Tarkatans ambush the Wu Shi Academy, Jax is assaulted and knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao are seen. Jax asks where Sonya is, and is told that she was captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is eventually discovered in the Dead Pool being guarded by Sheeva. After defeating Sheeva, Jax frees Sonya. Sonya and Jax are later seen in the Soul Chamber where Sub-Zero is located. Sonya and Jax are stunned, as they remember Sub-Zero having been killed, but are informed that this new Sub-Zero is actually the younger brother. As they explain to Sub-Zero what happened to his older brother, Ermac emerges from the Chamber. Jax grabs Ermac by the throat, but has his arms telekinetically ripped off. As Ermac and Sub-Zero do battle, Sonya attempts to call in a medical evacuation for Jax. Afterward, while Sub-Zero is taken away by the Lin Kuei cyborgs for automation, Raiden says that he no longer sense Sonya or Jax in the area, as they left through a portal back to Earthrealm to get Jax medical aid. Sonya is not seen again until Raiden is in a meeting with the Earth warriors. Raiden receives a vision about the Soulnado, and Sonya can be seen in the meeting. Sonya can be seen with the Earth warriors once again as Nightwolf returns from having destroyed the Soulnado. Sonya accompanies the Earth warriors when they are attacked by Sindel and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. She attacks after Smoke is killed, but is hit with a kick to the face. She However, survives the onslaught along with Johnny Cage. Sonya can be heard calling for Raiden. Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods and are informed of everything that transpired. Sonya appears with Johnny Cage after Raiden mortally wounds Liu Kang. While Raiden tends to Liu Kang, Sonya and Johnny Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn but are easily beaten. After Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and Kahn is taken for punishment by the Elder Gods, Sonya can be seen as Raiden looks at Liu Kang's body. Raiden teleports Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Sonya away. Endings *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): ''"The loss of friends and allies during the battle with Shao Kahn took its toll on Sonya Blade's sanity. She left the Special Forces and went into seclusion to cope with her grief. But her solitude was brief as she found herself regularly visited by an apparition who claimed to be her missing father. With her father as a guide, Sonya embarked on a mission to exterminate what remained of Shao Kahn's army."'' Character Relationships *Forced to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament in exchange for Jax's life. *Grew frustrated with Johnny Cage's flirtatious behavior towards her and attacked him. *Bested by Cage. *Saved from an attack by Kano when Cage fought and defeated him, leading to Sonya warming up to Cage. *Defeated both the Elder Sub-Zero and Raiden before freeing Jax. *Fought and defeated Kitana and Jade after they attempted to stop her and Jax from leaving Shang Tsung's island. Their rescue chopper was destroyed by Shang Tsung, and Sonya was subsequently challenged by Kano. *Defeated Kano. *Captured by Shang Tsung after the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Rescued by Jax, Cage, and Raiden. *Left Outworld with a heavily injured Jax. *Rejoined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn. *Survived Sindel's attack along with Cage. *Both she and Cage tried to take on Shao Kahn but were soon incapacitated. *Assisted Raiden to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. Gallery Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG|Sonya meets Johnny Cage Sonya MK2011.PNG|Sonya finds Jax Sonya Blade the loner.png|Sonya Blade left the Special Forces and went into seclusion. Sonya Blade's father.png|An apparition appears before Sonya Blade, turned out to be the spirit of her missing father. Sonya Blade's new mission.png|With her father as her guide, Sonya embarks on a new mission to eradicate what remained of Shao Kahn's army. Chopper_explosion.png|thumb|Rescue team's chopper is destroyed by Shang Tsung's Fire Ball Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages